The present invention relates to the construction and assembly of computer housings generally, and more particularly, to cases for enclosing the bodies of computers.
Conventional computer system includes a computer body, a visual monitor and input devices such as keyboards and mice. Most of these components are installed within the computer body, and a body case covering the computer body defines the outer appearance of the computer system. A plurality of holes are provided in the rear corners of the computer body, for coupling the main body with the body case. A plurality of holes corresponding to the holes are also provided in the body case.
During assembly, the body case and the computer body are attached to each other by means of screws after positioning the holes and to be opposite to each other.
In order to repair the computer body or install new hardware in the computer body, the computer body and the body case of the conventional computer have to be disassembled. For disassembling the computer body and the body case, separate tools or devices for removing the screws are needed, which may cause inconvenience or trouble to users. Furthermore, some of the screws may be lost in the process of assembling or disassembling the computer body and the body case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a body case for a computer in which disassembly of the body case and the computer body is easily performed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a body case for a computer which may be assembled and disassembled without special tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a body case for a computer which does not require screws for assembly and disassembly.
These and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by a provision of a case for a computer body, which includes two case portions, forming a space by combination of the two case portions along two coupling lines; a first coupling part for coupling the two case portions along one of the coupling lines; a latch unit having a latch body slidable relative to the first case portion along the other coupling line, and at least one latch extending from the latch body along the second coupling line to protrude toward the second case portion; and an engagement member provided in the second case portion, being engaged into or disengaged from the latch according to sliding of the latch unit.
Effectively, the latch body includes a guide part having at least two elongated holes formed in the latch body along the movement of the latch body, and a guide screw engaged with the first case portion through the elongated holes.
For convenience, a drawing handle is provided at one end of the latch body transversely relative to movement of the latch body.
Effectively, the engagement member has one end connected to the inner wall of the second case and the other having an engagement hook engaged with the latch and elastically deformable transversely relative to the second coupling line, and a slanted guide is formed adjacent to the engagement hook of the engagement member, contacting the latch when the engagement member moves transversely relative to the second coupling line.
The first coupling part may include a first hook extending from an inner wall face of the first case portion along the first coupling line for coupling to the second case portion, and a first catch provided in the inner wall face of the first case adjacent to the first coupling line, for holding the first hook.
Effectively, the first coupling part includes at least a second hook extended from an inner wall face of the second case along the first coupling line; and at least a second catch provided in the inner wall face of the first case adjacent to the first coupling line, for holding the second hook.
The first coupling part may include a hinge pin accommodating part formed in either of the first or second cases, and a hinge pin formed at one of the first and second cases, for being accommodated in the hinge pin accommodating part.